Current events
The Wide World of Toastmasters International. You can see what's happening near you -- you just have to know where you are in the Toastmasters world! ---- The Global View: In the month of August, the Annual Toastmasters International Convention is held for all Toastmasters from around the world. The Convention offers an exemplary educational experience that is sure to satisfy your communication and leadership interests. The Convention culminates with the World Championship of Public Speaking where winners from eight Regions and two "overseas" speech contest winners compete in the International Speech Contest. ---- Are you planning a conference? Consider using Conference wikis for a quick and effective way of co-ordinating the conference. ---- Regions in USA (Click to enlarge)|right|thumb|360px Regions in Canada (Click to enlarge)|right|thumb|360px = USA and Canada = A Toastmasters Region is a "geographic" entity established to fulfill specific administrative and educational activities. Each Region comprises 6 to 9 Districts that meet at a Regional Conference in June. The Regional Conference provides the essential educational training for District officers, a Region-level International Speech contest, and the selection/nomination of an International Director candidate. Other educational, social, and entertainment activities take place at the Regional Conference for all Toastmasters and their guests to enjoy. Region I Region I serves the Pacific NorthWest including Northern California, Oregon, Washington, Utah, Nevada, Idaho, Western Wyoming USA and the province of British Columbia, Canada. The Region I web site is at http://www.region1tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region I for more info on making a website for your club. (Click on Club Site for a one-click way to make a website for your club.) Region I Conference The Date: June 8-9, 2007 The Place: Marriott Rancho Cordova, 11211 Point East Dr, Rancho Cordova California USA Hosted by District 39. District Events within Region I Region I represents 8 Districts and 1073 Clubs: * District 2 (Northwestern WA, from Kent to the Canadian border) * District 7 (Western OR, Southern WA) * District 9 (Eastern WA, Northeastern OR, Northern ID * District 15 (Central ID, Eastern OR, UT, Western WY, Eastern NV) * District 21 (Bristish Columbia, Canada) * District 32 (Western WA) * District 39 (Northern CA, North Central NV) * District 57 (North Coastal CA) Region II Region II serves 40,000 members in 900 clubs within California, Nevada, and Hawaii. There are eight districts in the region, namely: Founders District, District 1, District 4, District 5, District 12, District 33, District 49 and District 52. The Region II web site is at http://www.tmregion2.org If you fall under this region, click on Region II for more info on making a website for your club. Region II Conference The Date: June 1-2, 2007 The Place: San Diego, California at the San Diego Marriott Mission Valley. The Conference Web Site: http://www.tmregion2.org/conference/index.html District Events within Region II Region II represents 8 Districts and 900 Clubs: * Founders District (Southern CA) * District 1 (Southern CA Western LA County) * District 4 (Central Coastal CA) * District 5 (Southern CA San Diego Area) * District 12 (Southern CA San Bernardino, Riverside, East LA Counties) * District 33 (Central CA, Southern NV) * District 49 (Hawaii) * District 52 (Southern CA Greater LA) Region III Serving nine districts in Southwest USA (Arizona, New Mexxico, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Central & Eastern Wyoming, Western Nebraska, and Shreveport, Louisiana). Region III web site is at http://www.region3tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region III for more info on making a website for your club. Region III Conference The Date: June 8-9, 2007 The Place: Sheraton Grand DFW Hotel, 4440 W John Carpenter Freeway, Irving TX 75063 USA The Conference Web Site: http://www.region3tm.org/conference.asp District Events within Region III Region III represents 9 Districts and 1114 Clubs: * District 3 (AZ) * District 16 (OK) * District 23 (NM, El Paso County, TX) * District 25 (North Central TX) * District 26 (CO, Eastern WY, Western NE) * District 44 (Western TX) * District 50 (Northeast TX) * District 55 (South Central TX) * District 56 (Southeast TX) Region IV Serving US (Minnesota, Iowa, Nebraska, Illinois, North & South Dakotas, Montana) and Canada (Alberta, Saskachewan, Manitoba, and West/Central Ontario). Region IV web site is at http://www.regioniv.net If you fall under this region, click on Region IV for more info on making a website for your club. Region IV Conference The Date: June 22-23, 2007 The Place: The Cornhusker - A Marriott Hotel 333 South 13th St, Lincoln, Nebraska USA The Conference Web Site TBD District Events within Region IV Region IV represents six Districts and 893 Clubs in: * District 6 (MN, West-Central Ontario, Canada) * District 19 (IA and Dakota County NE) * District 24 (Eastern NE) * District 42 (Alberta and Saskatchewan, Canada) * District 64 (Manitoba and Western Ontario, Canada) * District 78 (MT, ND, SD and Northwestern MN) Region V Serving eight districts in Kansas, Missouri, Arkansas, Northern Missippi, Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Tennessee, Wisconsin, and Upper Peninsula Michigan. If you fall under this region, click on Region V for more info on making a website for your club. Region V Conference The Date: June 15-16, 2007 The Place: CliffBreakers Hotel 700 West Riverside Blvd, Rockford, Illinois USA The Conference Web Site: http://www.region5tm.org Hosted by District 54 District Events within Region V Region V represents eight Districts and 801 Clubs in * District 8 (Eastern MO, Southern IL) * District 11 (IN, Northern KY) * District 22 (KS, Western MO) * District 30 (Greater Chicago Area IL) * District 35 (WI, Northwestern MI) * District 43 (AK, Northern MS, Western TN) * District 54 (Northern IL) * District 63 (Eastern TN, Southern KY Region VI Serving eight districts in Michigan, Ohio, West Virginia, Western Pennsyllvania, Western New York, USA and Eastern Ontario and Quebec, Canada. If you fall under this region, click on Region VI for more info on making a website for your club. Region VI Conference The Date: June 1-2, 2007 The Place: Hyatt Regency Rochester 125 E Main St, Rochester, New York USA The Conference Web Site: http://www.d28toastmasters.org/regionvi/index.htm District Events within Region VI Region VI represents eight Districts and 1019 Clubs in * District 10 (Northeastern OH) * District 13 (Western PA, Western MD, northwestern WV) * District 28 (Southwestern MI, northwestern OH, southwestern Ontario, Canada) * District 40 (Southern OH, Eastern KY, Western WV) * District 60 (South-central Ontario, Canada) * District 61 (Northern NY, Quebec, and southeastern Ontario, Canada) * District 62 (MI, southwestern Ontario, Canada) * District 65 (Western and Central NY) * District 86 (North-central and central western Ontario, Canada) Region VII Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Canada; New England (Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut); Eastern and Metropolitan NY, New Jersey, Eastern Pennsylvania , Maryland, Delaware, Washington DC and Northern Virginia. If you fall under this region, click on Region VII for more info on making a website for your club. Region VII Conference The Date: June 27-28, 2008 The Place: Rockville, Maryland Hilton Washington, DC/Rockville Executive Meeting Center (use group code "REG") 1750 Rockville Pike, Rockville, MD, USA 20852 Phone: 301-468-1100 Room Rate: US$135.00/night Conference Hosted by District 36 (Maryland and part of Washington, DC) The Conference Flyer and Registration Site: http://r7tm.org/Conference/regform.pdf Note: Early registration ended on 31 May 2008. Category:Conferences District Events within Region VII Region VII represents 8 Districts (listed from North to South) and 1153 Total Clubs in * District 45 (PEI, NS, NB, Canada; ME, NH, VT) * District 31 (Eastern MA, RI) * District 53 (CT, Western MA, Eastern NY) * District 46 (Metropolitan NY, Northern NJ) * District 38 (Eastern PA, Southern NJ) * District 18 (MD, DE, Northeast WV, Northwest VA) * District 36 (MD, DC) * District 27 (DC, Northern VA) Region VIII Serves seven districts in Louisiana, southern Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, and The Bahamas. The Region VIII web site is at http://www.region8tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region VIII for more info on making a website for your club. Region VIII Conference The Date: June 25-27, 2009 The Place: Embassy Suites, Greensboro , NC Conference Theme: Make the Connection! The Date: June 19-21, 2008 The Place: Atlanta, Georgia The Crowne Plaza Atlanta Airport 1325 Virginia Avenue; Atalanta, GA 30344 Group Reservations: (+1) 866-750-3365/404-762-9675 (fax) Hosted by District 14 - Atlanta, Georgia The 2008 Conference Flyer/Registration: http://www.region8tm.org/pdf/conf08regis8.pdf Note: Early-bird registration ended on Friday, 30 May 2008. If you must cancel, it must be before 15 June 2008. District Events within Region VIII Region VIII represents seven Districts and 1063 Toastmaster Clubs: * District 14 (GA) * District 37 (NC) * District 47 (FL, Bahamas) * District 58 (SC) * District 66 (Greater VA--all clubs south of Fredricksburg, VA, with the exception of the southwestern tip of VA) * District 68 (LA, Western MS, part of Southeast TX) * District 77 (AL, Northern MS, Northwest FL) =The Rest of the World= Districts Not Assigned to a Region (DNAR) Eight Toastmaster Regions have been established by the International Board of Drectors to support Districts in a "geographic region" within in the United States and Canada. At this moment, there are no designated Regions outside of the United States and Canada. Thus today, there are 16 Districts that are classified as Districts Not Assigned to a Region (DNAR). If you and your Club are not assigned to a Region, then click on DNAR for more info on making a website for your club. Districts Not Assigned to Regions page 1 (Click to enlarge)|right|thumb|360px Districts Not Assigned to Regions page 2 (Click to enlarge)|right|thumb|360px As an overview, the Districts of the DNAR span the following Continents: Africa * Southern Africa District 74 Asia * East Asia ** Japan District 76 **Taiwan District 67 ** Territorial Council of China (see below) * Southeast Asia ** Hong Kong, Macau, Singapore and Thailand District 80 ** Brunei, Malasia, Indonesia District 51 ** Phillippines District 75 *South, Southwest and West Asia ** India, Sri Lanka District 82P ** Bahrain, Jordan, Kuwait, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates District 79 Europe * United Kingdom (UK) and Ireland District 71 * Continental Europe District 59 North, Central, and South America * Mexico District 34 * Caribbean District 81P * Yukon and Alaska Council of Toastmasters (see below) Oceania and Australia * Australia and Papua New Guinea District 69 District 70 District 73 * New Zealand District 72 If you fall under Districts Not Assigned to Region, click on DNAR for more info on making a website for your club. For more informpenisation on the Districts within the DNAR, click on http://www.jlasc.com/dnar/index.htm?district=-1 “Pre-Convention” Interdistrict Speech Contests The Date: Tuesday, August 12, 2008 The Place: 77th Annual Toastmasters International Convention at the TELUS Convention Centre in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Interdistrict Speech Contest A * Districts 34, 59, 69, 70, 74, 75 and 76 compete in the International Speech Contest. Interdistrict Speech Contest B * Districts 51, 67, 71, 72, 73, 79 and 80 compete in the International Speech Contest. World Championship of Public Speaking * The 1st place winners from Contest A and Contest B and the eight finalists from Regions 1 through 8, (10 finalists all together), compete in the World Championship of Public Speaking at the 77th Annual Toastmasters International Convention at the TELUS Convention Centre in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. on Saturday, August 16, 2008. Territorial Councils and Provisional Districts The International Board of Directors has established "60 clubs in good standing" and an "average of 20 members per club" as the basis for development of a sound District operation and administration. The Board of Directors may create non-district administrative units, such as Territorial Councils, in any undistricted territories for the purpose of forming new districts. There must be evidence of potential growth of clubs and members in a specific geographical area within five years, and the evidence of the desire of at least 20 existing clubs to form a Territory Council. Provisional District status may be granted by the Board when a Territorial Council has 45 or more clubs in good standing for two (2) consecutive semiannual reporting periods. Caribbean Territorial Council The CARIBBEAN TERRITORIAL COUNCIL OF TOASTMASTERS serves 50+ Clubs in Barbados, Belize, Bermuda, Cayman Islands, Guyana, Haiti, Jamaica, Netherlands Antilles, St. Croix, St. Lucia, St. Maarten, Tortola, Trinidad & Tobago, and US Virgin Islands. The Caribbean Territorial Council has been granted provisional District status District 81P effective July 1, 2006. The Caribbean Territorial Council of Toastmasters will hold a 2006 May Convention on May 19-21, 2006 at the Accra Beach Resort, Rockley, Christchurch, Barbados WI. Follow this link for additional conference plans and information. Territorial Council of China Given the recent growth of clubs in China and the potential for major growth, the Board has endorsed that China be designated as the Territorial Council of China effective July 1, 2006, as District 85P (provisional). Territorial Council of South Asia The Territorial Concil of South Asia serves xx Clubs in the countries of India and Sri Lanka. Territorial Council of South Asia has been granted District 82P effective July 1, 2006. Yukon-Alaska Council of Toastmasters The Yukon-Alaska Council of Toastmasters (YACT) serves 25 Toastmaster Clubs within the geographical area of the Yukon Territory, Canada, and the State of Alaska, U.S. The YACT Spring 2006 Conference will be held on May 26-28, 2006 at the High Country Inn in Whitehorse, Yukon, Canada. Keep an eye on the YACT website.